La Belle et le Docteur
by Ferial
Summary: Alors qu'elle marchait tranquillement dans la rue, Belle entend qu'on l'appelle. Une fois à son appartement, elle découvre que son client est un homme au long manteau brun... Ceci est l'histoire d'une rencontre insolite entre une call girl et un docteur.
1. Chapter 1

Ses talons claquaient sur le bitume. Son pas s'accélérait au fur et à mesure qu'elle entendait des « Attendez ! » à tout va derrière elle. Elle n'osait pas se retourner pour faire face à un pervers de plus. S'il s'était agi d'un client régulier, pourquoi pas ! Mais la voix ne lui disait rien et elle n'avait aucune envie que tout le quartier sache ce qu'elle faisait. À moins qu'ils ne soient déjà tous au courant… Bah, elle apprendrait à faire avec, si c'était le cas. Elle tourna à un virage et soupira de soulagement quelques mètres plus loin car la voix avait disparu. Il fallait dire que sa petite robe violette au balcon échancré avait tout pour attirer le gueux de service. Elle se fondit derrière un pan de mur et osa jeter un coup d'œil vers le chemin qu'elle avait emprunté. Pas de signes de vie, à part une petite bonne femme qui secouait un tapis à sa fenêtre. Un sourire agrandit ses lèvres pulpeuses et elle repartit presque en sautillant vers son appartement.

En entrant, elle savoura le calme apaisant de son appartement coquet et cosy. Elle laissa son sac blanc à fleurs de couleur prune sur un pouf en cuir crème et se hâta d'enlever sa robe pour aller prendre une douche. L'eau chaude lui fit un bien fou. Elle se récura bien partout car la petite course jusqu'à son appartement l'avait fait un peu transpirer, et puis surtout parce qu'un client n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Elle choisit ensuite une nuisette en soie bleue et perfectionna son maquillage devant un large miroir. Ses cheveux blonds tombaient en boucles lourdes sur ses épaules nues. Satisfaite du résultat, elle fonça vers son lit, ayant constaté que l'arrivée du jules était proche, et elle sauta dessus. Une fois allongée et bien droite, elle ferma les yeux et demeura immobile. Le thème du jour était « la Belle au bois dormant ». Elle se fichait bien de la nature des fantasmes de ses clients tant que ça n'allait pas trop loin.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit lentement. Elle refoula un sourire, sachant pertinemment que son client avait demandé à ce qu'elle ne bouge pas d'un iota. Elle entendit des pas feutrés se diriger lentement à l'intérieur de l'appartement. Le soleil commençait à se coucher et elle sentait la chaleur du soleil fondre sur elle à travers les stores. Les pas s'arrêtèrent. Ils reprirent avec une cadence plus rapide, se rapprochant d'elle. « Qu'est-ce que… » entendit-elle ensuite. De l'étonnement pointait dans le murmure de son client. Devait-elle deviner qu'elle lui faisait l'effet escompté ? Elle espérait que c'était bien le cas. « Je… Je suis navré… d'avoir… » bredouilla-t-il pour sa plus grande joie. Elle lui faisait bien de l'effet ! Tant mieux. Un tel service allait lui coûter bonbon. « Que vous arrive-t-il ? » enchaîna-t-il alors qu'elle le sentait se rapprocher d'elle. Elle tenta de ne pas froncer les sourcils. Ca commençait s'éterniser et elle n'avait pas que ça à faire. Il lui fallait trouver une stratégie. Elle se mit à gémir, évitant cependant de bouger. Enfin, il posa sa main sur son bras. « Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous êtes accoutrée comme… ça… mais vous allez mal et je me dois de faire quelque chose. »

Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux quand il commença à la soulever du lit. Ca ne faisait pas partie du plan ! Toute la scène devait se passer sur le lit ! Elle tourna la tête et constata que son client n'avait rien d'un cinquantenaire à double menton.

« Merde ! »

Elle se débattit et elle tomba sur le lit. Elle se retrouva presque à genoux, mais avec les jambes plus à l'extérieur, une énorme mèche sur le visage qu'elle chassa dans un souffle irritée. Elle foudroya l'inconnu du regard. « Vous n'êtes pas Mr. J, dit-elle avec froideur, vous avez trente secondes pour m'expliquer ce que vous fichez-là ou j'appelle la police. »


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello à tous ! J'ai eu une envie soudaine d'écrire un crossover entre _A Secret Diary of a Call Girl_ et _Doctor Who_, et ce même si ça fait un moment que j'ai regardé les aventures de Belle. Vous constatez que les chapitres sont courts, c'est normal, rassurez-vous. Par contre je vais éviter de faire une blague douteuse sur ce point.**

**Bonne lecture et surtout n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !**

* * *

« Rose, tu ne me reconnais pas ? répondit-il avec un calme étrange.

- Aaaah ! s'écria-t-elle soudain, le prenant de court. Vous vous êtes trompé d'immeuble. Rose habite au 51 Maine Street. »

Elle lui fit un sourire charmeur, rassurée de n'avoir affaire qu'à un idiot qui s'était gouré d'adresse. Et de call girl. Mais alors qu'il demeurait là, interdit, elle ne put s'empêcher de le détailler. Il était plutôt pas mal, dans son genre, le genre de mec avec une super coupe de cheveux et une allure charismatique. Même son nez un peu arqué était craquant. Elle ne put s'empêcher cette fois-ci de se mordre la lèvre. Rose avait une chance de dingue d'avoir pu dégotter un client aussi mignon ! « Je dois être dans un monde parallèle, murmura-t-il comme s'il se parlait à lui-même. Mais bon sang ! C'est impossible ! Le passage est clos depuis… ». Il jeta un coup d'œil vers elle. « Pardonnez-moi, reprit-il avec plus d'assurance, mais puis-je savoir où nous sommes ?

- Dans la banlieue londonienne, répondit-elle dans un soulèvement de sourcil.

- Oh ! Bien. Et vous ne vous appelez pas Rose ?

- Non ! rit-elle. Je suis Belle. À votre service. »

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil. Or la nouvelle ne parut pas enchanter l'homme. Il soupira et se posa sur un des poufs face au lit. Elle se redressa pour mieux le voir. Il arborait dès à présent une figure triste qu'elle trouvât presque attendrissant. Elle voulut soudain se donner des baffes. Jamais elle ne craquerait pour un parfait inconnu ! Qui plus est un client de cette grosse vache de Rose. Elle se coula sur le ventre dans sa direction et releva ses jambes qu'elle balança au gré de ses paroles. « Vous êtes perdu ?

- Non… Enfin, c'est compliqué. Je pensais avoir retrouvé une personne…

- Une personne que vous aimiez, non ? osa-t-elle compléter. »

Il releva le visage vers elle et la scruta de ses yeux bruns, tout comme l'était son long manteau qu'elle trouvait d'ailleurs fort sexy. « En quelque sorte, répondit-il finalement. Elle vous ressemble énormément. Je veux dire, physiquement… ». Il eut un petit sourire gêné qu'elle aurait voulu arracher pour l'avoir à elle toute seule. Salope de Rose. « Oh, si elle me ressemble, alors ce ne doit pas être la Rose que moi je connais ! » pouffa-t-elle après avoir réfléchi un instant. Puis elle eut une idée lumineuse. « Je peux être elle, si vous le souhaitez.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? »

Elle posa son menton au creux de ses mains. « Mon métier me permet de jouer bien des rôles…

- Non, vous ne pouvez pas être elle ! »


	3. Chapter 3

Son ton dur l'avait surprise et elle se releva sur ses jambes alors qu'il se levait à son tour, prêt à partir. Elle sentit qu'il fallait à tout prix le retenir, que s'il traversait cette porte, quittait cet immeuble, elle ne le reverrait jamais. Elle bondit hors du lit et se hâta en trottinant dans ses escarpins jusqu'à la porte. Arrivée avant lui, elle lui bloqua le passage, mettant sa poitrine en avant. Il détourna le regard. Le découragement faillit la prendre mais elle demeura là où elle était. Ses yeux, quand elle avait ouvert les siens et regardé vers lui, ses yeux avaient brillé d'une lueur si intense qu'elle aurait aimé la voir scintiller à jamais. Mais désormais son regard n'était plus que froideur. Ce fut la première fois de sa vie qu'elle se sentit gênée par son accoutrement. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. « Si je ne peux pas vous aider comme je le fais habituellement, alors je vous aiderais d'une autre manière. Laissez-moi faire cela pour vous.

- Pourquoi ? Vous ne me connaissez pas. »

Elle allait répondre quelque chose quand la sonnerie de son visiophone retentit. « Pardon, un instant, lui dit-elle avec un sourire contrit. Oui ?

- C'est Mr. J ! dit un homme que son invité ne réussit pas à voir sur le visiophone. Désolé pour le retard, il y avait des bouchons. Vous m'ouvrez ?

- Navrée à mon tour Mr J, mais j'ai… un petit empêchement qui m'oblige à remettre notre rendez-vous à plus tard.

- Quoi ? Vous vous fichez de moi ? Je n'ai pas fait tout ce chemin pour me faire décommander par une p… BIP. »

Belle se détourna du visiophone pour constater que l'homme au long manteau avait disparu. Elle faillit jurer quand elle le remarqua dans la cuisine. Il remplissait la théière d'eau. Elle s'appuya contre le chambranle, l'observant préparer minutieusement le thé. « Je n'ai pas l'habitude de me servir moi-même, ni non plus de préparer quoi que ce soit, dit-il tout en s'affairant, mais j'ai senti que j'en avais besoin.

- Vous ne voulez pas un bon verre de vodka à la place ?

- Non merci. L'alcool n'est pas conforme aux attentes de mon système digestif. »

Elle sourit à cette réplique incongrue et estima qu'il était temps qu'elle aille se changer. Elle revint cinq minutes plus tard vêtue d'un sweat-shirt gris et d'un short qu'elle savait d'une coupe assez sage (ce qui voulait dire qu'il ne remontait pas trop haut). Elle s'assit sur la chaise juste en face de celle où il s'était assis entre-temps. D'une main, il glissa vers elle une tasse fumante qu'elle toucha du bout des doigts. « Je vous ai dit mon nom. Pourquoi pas me donner le vôtre ?

- Ce que vous m'avez donné n'est pas un nom. »

Il but une gorgée. Elle fit de même, hésitante, puis constata que le thé avait un goût merveilleux. « Je ne suis pas censée dire mon véritable nom à un parfait inconnu…

- Soit. Je suis le Docteur. »


	4. Chapter 4

D'abord interdite face à cette révélation, elle se mit brusquement à rire, tout en lançant ici et là des « pardon » saccadés. Le fameux Docteur ne semblait pas blessé par la moquerie soudaine, ce qui la déconcerta un peu. C'était comme s'il avait l'habitude de ce genre de réaction. Ce fut elle qui se sentit blessée dans son orgueil. Elle se reprit, plus calme : « Alors, vous êtes un docteur ? Quelle est votre spécialité ? »

Il sourit à son tour. Elle le trouvait de plus en plus charmant. « Et vous, _Belle_, qu'elle est votre spécialité ?

- Voyons – _Docteur_ – ne faites pas comme si vous n'aviez pas compris…

- Je ne souhaite peut-être pas comprendre. »

Elle se mordit la lèvre. Elle pensait qu'il n'aurait pas dû voir cet aspect de sa vie. Et pourtant, c'était sa vie ! Elle n'avait rien d'une assistante juridique. Elle était une call girl et elle s'assumait entièrement… À part devant sa famille, mais ça c'était une autre histoire. Quant à cet homme assis face à elle, elle regrettait de s'être montrée sous un tel jour. « Vous m'avez dit que je ressemblais à une de vos connaissances…

- C'est une très bonne amie, en fait.

- Mais en quoi est-ce que je lui ressemble ? Suis-je si proche d'elle physiquement ?

- Oui. À tous points de vue. Enfin, je crois… »

Elle se mit à rougir comme une collégienne. Il avait détourné le regard une nouvelle fois, plus troublé que par embarras. « Vous… vous voulez dire que bien que vous aimiez cette Rose, vous ne l'avez jamais vue… »

Elle tenta de s'expliquer par des gestes pour éviter de sortir un vocabulaire osé. Il se passa une main sur la nuque, puis dans ses cheveux. Ce simple geste raviva un peu plus la flamme qui brûlait désormais en elle. Elle ramena ses jambes sur sa chaise et les entoura de ses bras. « Je ne voulais pas vous mettre mal-à-l'aise.

- Je crois que c'est trop tard, de toute manière.

- Vous devez penser que je me mêle de ce qui ne me regarde pas…

- J'ai l'étrange impression que ce n'est pas le cas. »

Ce fut à lui de la fixer avec un intérêt nouveau qui lui donna envie de tomber de sa chaise. « Vous avez raison. Je ne l'ai jamais vue comme je vous ai vue tout à l'heure… Ni avec moins de vêtements encore. Notre relation ne se limitait pas à ça.

- Rassurez-moi, vous l'avez déjà embrassée j'espère !

- Hum, oui. Je crois. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment elle à ce moment-là.

- Eh bien, je suis de plus en plus intriguée ! Qu'est-ce vous voulez dire par « elle n'était pas vraiment elle » ?

- Eh bien en gros la dernière humaine de tout l'univers avait pris possession d'elle, dit-il très sérieusement.

- Pfff ! Vous êtes un marrant ! Non mais franchement…

- Franchement, je ne peux pas mieux vous l'expliquer... »

La bouche entrouverte, elle remit une mèche dans son chignon. « Mais qui êtes-vous, exactement ? parvint-elle à lui demander ensuite.

- J'aimerais vous dire que je suis tout à fait normal, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Vous semblez être fière de votre profession comme je le suis de la mienne. Si on peut appeler ça une profession. Et vous, est-ce que vous pensez que _Belle_ pourrait me dire enfin son véritable nom ?

- Ca peut se faire… »

Elle se mordit la lèvre. « Je m'appelle Hannah Baxter.

- Hannah Baxter, je suis enchanté. Un peu dérouté, mais enchanté. »

Il lui prit la main car la table était minuscule. Elle ne se déroba pas. « Moi de même, monsieur le Docteur. » Elle apprécia les longs et fins doigts qui étaient en train d'étreindre sa main. Mais quand il rompit le contact, elle crut se liquéfier de l'intérieur.

* * *

**Même Hannah ne peut pas résister au charme du Docteur. Ce doit-être dans ses gênes !**


	5. Chapter 5

« Je ne peux pas rester. De vieux souvenirs reviennent me hanter et je n'ai pas envie de les laisser faire, dit le Docteur en se levant.

- Attendez ! »

Hannah se leva à son tour et tenta de lui barrer encore une fois le chemin. Mais il fut plus rapide et il arrivait près de la porte d'entrée quand elle lança, désespérée : « Je veux tout savoir d'elle ! ». Il resta de dos, une main sur la poignée de la porte. « Je sais que ça vous fait mal de revivre certains souvenirs, continua-t-elle tout en se rapprochant lentement, mais parfois c'est le seul moyen d'aller de l'avant. Je peux être votre confidente. Même si ce n'est pas sur un oreiller…

- Écouter ce que j'ai à dire est un risque. Il y a toujours des risques, quel que soit ce que je dis ou ce que je fais. Je vis avec, c'est mon fardeau. Ca ne devrait pas être le vôtre.

- Mais je l'accepte ! Je vais peut-être avoir du mal à tout comprendre ou à tout assimiler, je vais peut-être avoir envie de vous rire au nez ou je vais peut-être vous prendre pour un fou… »

Il pivota vers elle. « Je tiens quand même, malgré les risques ou les enjeux, à vous écouter. Vous semblez être de ceux qui n'osent pas dire les choses de peur d'être rejeté. Je sais ce que ça fait. » Elle se tenait désormais à un mètre à peine de lui et sa main vint caresser la manche de son manteau en un geste hésitant. « C'est vrai. Je ne suis pas parfaite. Le métier que je pratique dégoûte la plupart des gens. Je m'assume pourtant, ce que vous aussi vous devriez faire.

- Qui vous dit que ce n'est pas le cas ?

- Je sens que la solitude est votre unique compagne. Alors vous n'osez pas, vous restez fidèle à vous-même malgré le monde qui change…

- Le monde change, effectivement. Moi non. Est-ce si terrible ?

- Non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire… Je veux simplement que vous vous sentiez en confiance avec moi. Vous aviez confiance en Rose, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui. »

Il se rapprocha d'elle et son visage ne fut plus qu'à quelques centimètres du sien. « Mais _vous n'êtes pas Rose_. » Elle haussa les épaules. « Alors je serai Hannah. » Il lâcha lentement la poignée de la porte. Elle en profita pour le prendre par un bras afin de l'emmener dans le salon. Là, ils s'assirent tous deux sur le canapé. « Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose, dit-il tout en regardant autour de lui. À la fin de cette conversation, je partirai, parce que je le dois, et je vous laisserai. C'est vraiment ce que vous voulez ?

- Les hommes vont et viennent dans ma vie, vous savez, tenta-t-elle de plaisanter.

- Chère Hannah Baxter, vous n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous pensez, n'est-ce pas ?

- Parfaitement ! Et on m'apprécie ou on me déteste à cause de ça. »

Il secoua la tête et elle lui jeta un regard interrogateur. « Je crois que j'ai fait fausse route.

- Ah ?

- Vous lui ressemblez. Vous avez évidemment votre propre personnalité mais il y a quand même des traits de similitudes entre vous. Pas seulement physiques. »

Enfin son sourire se fit plus joyeux, rendant Hannah toute chose. N'y tenant plus, elle avança une main vers lui et lui caressa la joue. Avec lui, il n'était pas question de relations charnelles mais en même temps elle avait ce besoin de le rassurer, de lui montrer qu'on pouvait l'aimer pas seulement avec les mots. Il se laissa faire une minute, puis prit la main d'Hannah dans la sienne pour la retirer. « Pourquoi avez-vous peur, Docteur ? chuchota-t-elle en se rapprochant lentement vers lui.

- Je n'ai peur de rien.

- Admettez-le, je vous en prie. Tout le monde a ses peurs, et les vôtres sont liées à votre solitude. Laissez-moi vous aider… »

Sa main glissa sur la jambe du Docteur qui l'avait relevée sur l'autre. Il ne disait rien mais une certaine tension avait envahi toute sa personne. Soudain, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à la volée et un jeune homme apparut dans le couloir, une main sur les yeux et une autre tenant une bouteille de vin devant lui. « Hey, Hannah ! Je me fiche que tu sois avec un client, je viens t'annoncer une super nouv…

- Ben ! »


	6. Chapter 6

Le dénommé Ben déplia les doigts pour jeter un coup d'œil à la scène. Il constata qu'il y avait bien un homme avec Hannah, mais ils n'étaient pas nus, ce qui le rassura. Il offrit un sourire insolent à une Hannah déstabilisée par cette arrivée impromptue. Elle se leva vivement et alla lui administrer une plâtrée de tapes sur le torse. « Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ! fulminait-elle. Tu n'as pas à débarquer quand bon te chante !

- Ouais bin tant que t'es pas à poil, je peux faire ce que je veux !

- J'hallucine ! Ben tu vas me faire le plaisir de sortir ton petit cul d'ici !

- Mon petit cul refuse. Il est très bien là où il est. »

Comme pour compléter son attitude déjà enfantine, il tira la langue. Elle le gifla. Le sourire de Ben disparut. Il se massa la joue. « Je suis désolée Ben, mais tu dois comprendre que tu n'as pas tous les droits.

- C'est qui lui ?

- Un ami.

- Un ami ? Je connais tes amis, Hannah, et il n'en fait pas partie. »

Il foudroya le Docteur du regard, mais celui-ci demeurait impassible. Il se leva toutefois à son tour et contourna les deux amis. « Il a raison, vous savez, dit-il en lissant le devant de son manteau, je ne vous connais pas et je ne suis pas l'un de vos amis. » Un silence suivit cette remarque. Il reprit avec un petit sourire : « Mais j'aurais aimé l'être. »

Cette fois-ci, Hannah ne put empêcher le Docteur de quitter son appartement. Ben fut chassé quelques instants après car elle était trop épuisée pour poursuivre une quelconque dispute avec le jeune homme. Or, ce n'était pas simplement de la fatigue qu'elle éprouvait, il y avait également une pointe de regret dans le flot d'émotions qui l'envahissait.

Quelques jours passèrent. Belle était en congé. Hannah, elle, allait souvent regarder par la fenêtre, certainement dans l'espoir d'apercevoir un long manteau brun. Elle ne prenait plus la peine de prendre soin d'elle. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas laissé sa peau au naturel, et ses cheveux étaient rabattus négligemment en une queue-de-cheval sur le côté. Le jogging était désormais son vêtement de prédilection, ainsi que le débardeur et le sweet-shirt à capuche. L'artifice était si insignifiant. Sa mère l'appela plusieurs fois, ainsi que Ben, mais en pure perte. C'était comme si le monde lui apparaissait sous un nouveau jour. Elle pensait qu'elle ne s'en était jamais rendu compte avant mais en fait elle le savait depuis un moment. Ben le lui avait appris par sa détermination.

Et pourtant, Hannah ne voulait pas répondre aux sentiments des autres. Elle était meilleure dans la réalisation des fantasmes, elle savait où toucher les gens non à travers les mots mais par à travers le corps. Cette aptitude, cette excellence qu'elle avait toujours cru être son seul outil pour se défendre dans la vie et gagner sa place, en réalité ça n'avait pas la moindre importance. À présent, elle se sentait démunie, comme une enfant qui doit encore tout apprendre. Les remords la hantaient dès qu'elle repensait à son comportement envers lui. Elle aurait voulu lui apparaître autrement. Elle aurait voulu être Rose.

Le ciel était sombre de nuages, c'était un jeudi. Elle sortit de chez elle, enveloppée dans un trench-coat noir et lugubre, le teint et la bouche pâles. Elle prit une bouffée d'air frais, chargé d'humidité, puis marcha dans des rues étroites qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas. Elle acheta un thé à emporter et le dégusta sur un banc, dans un petit parc. Il commença à pleuvoir. Elle n'avait emporté ni son parapluie ni son portable.

Le banc bougea un peu, quelqu'un s'était assis. Elle ne tourna même pas la tête, regardant fixement la mare qui s'étendait devant elle. Le bruit des gouttes de pluie l'apaisait. Elle ferma les yeux et le bruit devint plus étouffé. Elle les rouvrit et vit qu'on l'avait abritée sous un parapluie bleu. « Beaucoup de gens pensent que la pluie rend le monde plus triste. Mais aujourd'hui, la journée est magnifique, vous ne trouvez pas ? »

Hannah tourna la tête et regarda le Docteur droit dans les yeux.


	7. Chapter 7

« Vous n'êtes pas contente de me voir ?

- Evidemment que je le suis.

- Votre absence de sourire me dit le contraire.

- Parfois les sourires ne suffisent pas. J'avais cru comprendre que vous étiez de ceux qui lisent dans les gens. Du moins, vous m'avez fait cette impression.

- Vous vous trompez. Je suis comme tout le monde. J'apprends à connaître quelqu'un petit à petit, en le côtoyant. »

Elle regarda de nouveau devant elle. « Mais moi, vous me connaissez.

- Non, Hannah.

- Je lui ressemble. À tous points de vue. C'est vous qui me l'avez dit.

- Hannah… »

Il posa une main sur son bras et le pressa légèrement. « Chaque être humain est unique. Même si vous êtes l'incarnation d'un univers parallèle qui ressemble à Rose. Vous n'êtes pas elle, vous êtes Hannah.

- Mais j'aimerais être elle ! »

Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, elle ne pouvait l'en empêcher, ni faire autrement. Elle n'avait pas compris pourquoi il avait parlé 'd'univers parallèle' mais pour l'heure elle s'en fichait. « À chaque fois que je croise votre regard, un regard d'un autre temps, je vois cette flamme briller dans vos yeux dès que nous l'évoquons. À l'instant même, vous pensez à elle, vos yeux crépitent d'un amour immense ! Aucun homme sur cette planète ne peut aimer comme vous le faites. Ni aucune femme. »

Elle baissa la tête et se coula doucement vers son épaule. Il ne bougea pas, pressant toujours son bras dans sa main. « Votre amour transcende l'univers, il est vrai, il est pur. Il est peut-être éternel.

- Pourquoi voulez-vous être Rose ? »

Il fit tourner son visage vers lui. « Vous êtes parfaite telle que vous êtes, Hannah Baxter. Vous avez vos défauts, vos qualités. Personne ne vous demande d'être quelqu'un d'autre, et certainement pas moi. »

La jeune femme, l'esprit chamboulé par les mots du Docteur, glissa son visage vers le sien et l'embrassa doucement. Elle n'avait pas réfléchi à ce geste et ne le ferait pas. C'était comme si elle embrassait pour la première fois alors qu'elle avait passé maître dans l'art du baiser. Mais le baiser est quelque chose d'intime qu'elle partageait très rarement avec ses clients. Embrasser, ce n'est pas comme faire l'amour. C'est un acte de tendresse significatif. La preuve d'un réel amour. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle croyait. Tout à coup, se rendant finalement compte de ce qu'elle faisait, Hannah se détacha du Docteur et baissa la tête, terriblement gênée. « P… Pardon… C'était inconvenant et je… ». Un doigt se glissa sous son menton pour l'inciter à relever son visage. Des lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes, délicatement, comme pour ne pas l'effrayer. Le plus étrange, c'est qu'elle ne l'était pas.

Le parapluie s'envola. Le Docteur avait mis ses bras autour de sa taille et la tenait fermement contre lui. Hannah, elle, avait posé une main sur sa nuque. La pluie ne cessait pas. Au contraire, elle semblait augmenter en intensité au fur et à mesure qu'ils restaient enlacés. Leurs lèvres se détachèrent finalement. Le Docteur caressa tendrement le visage trempé d'Hannah de ses longs doigts fins. Même à travers les gouttes d'eau qui s'écoulaient sur sa propre figure, la jeune femme y discerna une larme, brillant d'une clarté bien différente que les gouttes de pluie. « Je peux parfois me contredire, dit le Docteur avant qu'elle ne fasse une remarque. Mais… Vous voir ainsi, avec son visage, sa gentillesse et sa bienveillance, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de croire que vous êtes elle… Elle n'est plus là, vous savez ? Elle n'est plus là ». Un petit rire étranglé sortit de sa gorge alors qu'il baissait la tête. « Elle me manque tellement ».

Hannah le serra très fort dans ses bras. Elle sentait ses sanglots, elle sentait sa peine envahir tout son être, et tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était lui donner cette affection qu'il ne pourrait jamais partager avec Rose.

* * *

**Je me demande bien moi-même ce qui pourrait se passer maintenant. Ca dépend aussi de vous et de la façon dont vous percevez cette petite fic. Pour moi, c'est juste l'histoire d'un homme qui se sent très seul et qui peut bien, de temps en temps, montrer son humanité. Il n'est pas de notre espèce, et pourtant c'est le plus humain d'entre les humains.**


End file.
